<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's a bit of something. by Tvgora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986992">It's a bit of something.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvgora/pseuds/Tvgora'>Tvgora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Splatoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Denial of Feelings, Embarrassment, Fluff, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post-Octo Expansion DLC, self projection briefly lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:54:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvgora/pseuds/Tvgora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three stays up only to startle his friend, or say himself. He gets his heart pulled out and handed to him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Agent 3/Agent 8 (Splatoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's a bit of something.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hewwo Hewwo, finally have some new writing *peace signs and does a flip<br/>And something thats not coroika? or ... Emprider.. yeah :]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was about 3 or 4 in the morning, which wasn’t an abnormal time for a certain somebody to be awake. The tap of two keys on a keyboard while a brush of a pen against a pad was the only sound heard at this time in this room, if you ignored the bass of the music coming from said someone's headphones.</p><p>Three had been up all night, he’d promised himself and everyone else (mostly Eight) to get a better sleeping schedule but it never really worked no matter how hard he tried, no kind of melatonin would work. He pushed his glasses up, wiping his left eye, and finally just putting his pen down and saving the file. That was enough for tonight. </p><p>Three got up, stretching his arms, he hadn’t moved for about 3 hours. He turns the computer off and grabs his drink bottle, flipping the lid and drinking some water. He pat around trying to find his way to the bed until finally pressing his hand down onto the mattress, and crawling up to the top of it. Eight was asleep so this was basically a mission to be quiet and not wake him up, which was basically every night at this point. Eight knew about Three staying up late but didn’t want to catch him out on it, though tonight it just felt. Weird.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>Three froze as he put the covers on himself, Eight normally Isn’t awake at all this time, why the hell was he.</p><p>“Sorry I,” Three yawned as he put his glasses and bottle on the bedside table. “Stayed up aga-“ Eight sat up and turned around putting his fingers against Three’s lips.</p><p>“Is something keeping you up, if it is,” Eight sat there for a second, moving his fingers realising how awkward that was. “Just tell me about it.” Three looked up at the octoling beside him, he awkwardly scratched his arm under the covers, his half bitten nails going through his arm hair a bit. </p><p>“It’s nothing.”</p><p>“It’s not nothing!” Eight pouted, his mohawk squishing up at the tip. Three stares a bit… it was something but something that Eight couldn’t really help with, Three blushed at the idea of it.</p><p>“Well a certain someone’s been keepin’ me up.” Three hummed hoping it wasn’t too obvious. Eight sat up, still listening. Three rubbed the back of his head briefly, he felt his cheeks get heated briefly, his tentacles briefly glowing in the dark at the tips.</p><p>“Keeping you awake in a negative way?”</p><p>“Erm… More positive, I’ve been thinkin’ ‘bout them real hard is all.” Three blushed, Eight was not catching on which was good, but made Three feel like shit. Eight sat there, completely clueless. Probably because whatever innuendos that Three threw at him was almost completely satire, well what Eight thought, most times Three was mostly serious about… flirting, despite him flirting with literally anyone/getting to others soft sides.</p><p>“Well do they know that you like them?” </p><p>“I don’t think so.”</p><p>“Well you should tell them! I think it’d be for the better, unless you know that they themselves aren’t going to appreciate it!” Three opened his mouth to reply, Eight? Eight. Three looked up at the ceiling as Eight sat next to him holding his hand briefly. Three did not know what to say or do, Eight’s pushing him to do something that he simply can’t. [Tsk tsk, Confess to him.]</p><p>Eight gripped onto Three’s hand, holding it tightly as Three just sat there, a bit stunned.</p><p>“I don’t think I should.” Three grinned, making Eight frown. He wanted Three to get this off his chest badly but Three wasn’t budging.</p><p>“I can help, if you want.”</p><p>“You can’t!” Three yelled, sitting up, only to calm down immediately. “Sorry, sorry, you can.” Three turned away from the octoling, flopping over onto his side, letting go of his hand.</p><p>“Is it me?” Three scrunched his nose, his face covered in teal. Fuck no. Three didn’t want to reply, he didn’t want to make it seem awkward now, but didn’t want to leave Eight on a cliffhanger if you will.</p><p>“You seem to get real close with me, and flirt but make it generalised. Hell you share a bed with me! If it’s me, just tell me, Three.” </p><p>Three gripped onto the covers, Eight placing his hand on his back. Three twitched his ear, unable to think about it properly.</p><p>“Ghnn… I don’t know.” </p><p>“Don’t know what, how to say you like someone?”</p><p> </p><p>Three groaned, stop,   <i><b>SHUT UP</b></i>. Three hadn’t felt like this about someone since primary school, and damn he was glad to not have these feelings again until the stupid god damn mission he had to help on. Yes he was degrading everything he’s ever done as an agent, even saving someone he truly cared about. </p><p>“Three, you’re being silly now, get up.” Eight prodded, patting Three’s back more. Three had no other choice other than to just obey. He sat up, turning to Eight. “Thanks for being cooperative.”</p><p>Eight grabbed Three’s shoulders, leaning in just a bit. Three jerked backwards, the flush on his face was painfully obvious now. Eight’s mohawk pressed against Three’s forehead, wiggling just a bit, Three looked down just a bit, trying to break eye contact.</p><p>“If you need, I can.” Eight grabbed Three’s cheeks with his hands, making Three melt into his hold. “I can help you think about it more.”</p><p>That was a lie, only for Eight to pull Three closer, pressing his lips against Three’s. Three panicked, as thoughts rushed through his head. Never would he had thought about this happening, ever. There was a soft moment between the two, Eight pulled back from Three, making him whine. He didn’t want it to stop, he didn’t want it to end. Eight laughed briefly at Three, he wasn’t wrong about Three liking him, but seeing Three go from his normal standard big mean showoff to a kid stuck in a candy store was definitely something.</p><p>“You’re awfully different when you’re embarrassed, huh?”</p><p>“I, eugh… shut up…” Three grumbled, he wasn’t angry, he just didn’t know how to communicate how he felt right now, especially to Eight.</p><p>“You’re cute when you’re grumpy, did I ever tell you that?”</p><p>Eight tried to brighten the mood a bit. Ignoring the fact Three only had two moods, Soyboy and Grumpy, there was absolutely no inbetween. Three bit his cheek, blushing at the teasy compliment. He pulled away from Eight flopping back onto the bed, his head slamming against the pillow.</p><p>“I need to get some shut eye, man.” Three rubbed his forehead as Eight laughed, leaning down, kissing him on the forehead. </p><p>“Goodnight, just tell me if you need something I’ll be making breakfast any time soon.” Eight looked at the inkling below him, a soft smile was on his face.</p><p>“I appreciate the thought and consideration, though I can’t guarantee waking up anytime soon.” Three says, rubbing his right eye, despite making the stinging pain in it due to his scar worse.</p><p>“Just… Tell me if you do, alright?” Eight murmurs getting off from the bed and walking around it to get to the door.</p><p>“Thanks.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>